Colours
by fireynight
Summary: A collection of one-shots on the theme of colour. Angst and other stuff included. Rated T 'cause I wasn't sure what to rate it.  Creek, Bunny
1. Green xCreekx

Green

_**A few regarding your physical being: Your eyes, clothes and aura.**_

_**The colour of your paranoia.**_

_**Some concerning your favourite things: The smell of freshly cut grass, the sound of leaves under our feet, the sight of the long awaited Harbucks logo.**_

_**The cause of your condition.**_

_**Why does one colour provoke so many different responses in different people?**_

_**You would have said it was a plot.**_

_**I would have laughed…**_

…_**Not anymore.**_

_**In this place all there is is White.**_

_**The sheets you lie between.**_

_**The walls and floors.**_

_**Death.**_

_**Most say Death is black, but we know better.**_

_**Now I'm not so sure.**_

_**I can feel it pressing in on me but it's not white it's…**_

_**No…**_

…_**Green…**_

Screams ripped and tore at the normally peaceful household.

I fell out of our bed, getting tangled in the sheets that covered my body. In panic I surveyed the room and instantly realised you weren't there.

_Why weren't you there?_

Sprinting through the house I almost missed you. You were huddled up so small. I observed you rocking; back and forth and back and forth and back and forth.

_Back and forth and back and forth and back and forth._

'Tweek?'

I was too loud. Way too loud.

_Why?_

You screamed again.

It was like a chain reaction. You screamed, I stared on in shock. You reached for the knife, I stared on in shock. You moved…

…I blinked at the knife stuck in my arm…

_I'm sorry._

…You blinked. I blinked…

…We both passed out…

_**And you haven't woken up….**_

_**Green.**_


	2. Red xBunnyx

Red

I held you in my arms as you bled. The crimson red stained your shirt and spread slowly over your body. You seemed so small and fragile.

A shockwave travelled through my body when it hit you. You didn't expect it. I didn't expect it.

It just happened.

We were arguing, I hate that. But even when you're angry you're beautiful. I wish we were still arguing now. I can't change anything though.

If only we could go back to when you were happier, when I was happier. Maybe then I could change it so that I was enough for you.

They always tried to sway me. To take me away from you. 'He's a player.' They said. 'He'll just end up hurting you.'

I ignored them.

'I'll look after you.' You always used to say that too me. That and 'I'll always be with you'.

Where are you now…?

Kenny?

My name is Butters Stotch.

And all I can see is Red.


	3. Purple xBunnyx

Purple

'No! Come back!'

I watched in mild interest as a purple balloon floated up into the sky. It rose above the stalls of the fairground and drifted into a nearby tree.

I looked around, expecting to see a small girl crying her eyes out at the loss of her vibrant souvenir. Instead I was greeted with the tearful face of Butters Stotch, another boy in my year at South Park High.

My stomach twisted and I found myself approaching the smaller blonde from across the pathway.

'Hey, was that your balloon?' He tilted his head up and made to wipe the tears away.

'Yeah. I spent five bucks on it.'

'Whoa, rip off dude.'

'I know, but it was so pretty! Now I'm gonna get grounded for spending all my money! It was such a waste.'

'Hang on, I'll get it.'

It left my mouth before I knew what was happening; all I knew is that I had to help him. He was just so helpless.

_And cute._

Hang on. What?

'What? Oh, wait! You don't have to!'

I managed to scale the tree quickly, only getting a few scratches and bruises along the way. I reached the balloon in a matter of a few seconds, still unsure of why I was doing so.

The branch the balloon had attached itself to was slanting over under my weight.

Oh, great. Now I'm going to die.

With my ninja reflexes I reached out and grabbed at the flimsy string. I caught it and held on tight.

Then I fell.

_Sproing!_

I bounced.

A bouncy castle! A stupid bouncy castle!

I laughed manically and jumped off the inflatable. Bowling over a few waiting five-year-olds in the process, I skipped up to the shocked Butters.

'Now how about a kiss?'


	4. Grey xKennyx

Grey

The sky was grey. It swept over the whole town like a shadow of emotion. It was surprising how the type of weather could change and manipulate so many people's feelings.

It didn't suppress the enteral sunshine in some though. In this case, of course, I would be talking about Kenny.

It didn't matter what the weather was like, Kenny always had a smile on his face and an exuberant personality. When I asked him about it, he just said 'Might as well enjoy my time up here, you know, while I am…'. Yes, I did know. Kenny had decided around seventh grade that the time he spent between dying should be spent making the most of it. He still lives by that rule almost seven years on.

It did help us pass the time however.

'Let's plant some flowers!' He yelled, skipping into my living room brandishing a packet of tulip bulbs.

'Why?'

'There's no time like the present! And I've never really done any proper gardening before.'

'Fine. But I think we should leave it until tomorrow.'

'Why?'

'It's raining Ken.'

That was when we were thirteen. Sometime in May, I think.

'I found felt! I found felt!'

'So?'

'Let's make a felt dolly!'

'Fine.'

We set out glue, scissors and various button and other decorative items. It took about half an hour to make a half decent doll.

'What have you made?'

'A dinosaur. Rawr.'

'Wicked! I like the orange spots!'

I looked dubiously at the red dinosaur and his jagged white teeth. 'What have you made then?'

'Craig!'

I laughed at his felt doll. It had a blue felt cullo and black felt hair poking out from beneath it. The brown buttons sitting on its face just completed the picture.

'Let's make another one!'

'Well we have enough felt… What you gonna make now?'

'Tweek!'

'Have fun with the hair…'

And that was last week.

Maybe if you knew Kenny you'd be in the same position as me.

I'm looking forward to the next grey day.


	5. Turquoise xStylex

Turquoise

Eleven months a year Starks Pond was brown with sludge slush. Frozen over with ice, there wasn't much to do but skate warily across the small expanse of frozen liquid.

I watched as my foot dipped below the surface of the water. The one month of the year we dub as 'summer' has finally arrived and the ice that coats the pond has finally melted, giving us at least one week to enjoy the water before it freezes over again.

'Ky! Come and see!'

I looked up at the flustered face of my best friend. His raven hair was plastered to his face from the water and along with his soaking clothes he looked like he had half drowned. He probably would have, seeing as at the time Cartman and Kenny were holding his head below the crystalline water. They stopped when I started nagging though. Growing up with my mom, it came to me naturally.

I have skills in that department…

…Thanks Mom.

They were currently pulling a small wooden boat along the edge of the pond and Craig was helping Tweek with a surplus of plastic bags.

'Get up and help! Lazy Jew!'

'Shut up Fatass!'

I sighed and stood, wandering over to the boat I looked at the bags with mild interest.

'What's in the bags?' I asked. Hoping that what was in them was something completely reasonable to have with us at this point in time.

'Mish!' Kenny threw at me whilst biting an oar to stop it from floating away.

'Pardon?'

'He means fish.' Supplied Stan, leaning over my shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow. Why do I hope?

'Why fish?'

'We s-saved them from the pet s-shop. They were - GAH! - gonna turn them into f-fro-frozen food!'

'Hm. And what are we going to do with them now Tweek?'

'Cartman said we c-can set them free in the pond!'

'They probably won't survive. What type of fish are they?'

'Salt water.'

I looked at the fish again.

Kenny skipped up playfully: 'The ice will kill the ones that survive anyway!'

'Ken!'

Tweek spun and launched into Craig. 'Will they die?'

'Yes.'

'Arggh!'

I rolled my eyes. 'Come on then. We might as well, besides they'd probably enjoy less time in a pond than more time in a confined bowl.'

'Only three of us can fit in the boat,' Kenny sat adamant in the middle of the boat. 'And I'm going.'

'Fine. Who else?'

'Me!' Cartman said, grabbing an oar.

'Ha! The boat would sink even if you were the only one to go!'

'Hey!'

'What about you Craig? Tweek?'

'Nah. We don't fancy it.'

'I guess that just leaves you and me, Stan.'

'Yup.'

We set off towards the middle of the pond, the fish pooled in my lap and below the seats. Carefully in the centre we un-did the knots in the bags and tipped the fish out. Stan leant over the side to watch them swim away.

'You'll fall in.'

'No I won't.'

Kenny and I exchanged a glance.

_Splosh!_

'Told ya so.'

'Right.'

_Splosh!_

'Hey!'

I reached blindly for the boat. Where is it?

Aha!

'Ky. Open your eyes.'

I held onto Stan's shoulder, doggy paddling over a small group (or school) of newly released fish.

'Sorry.'

'No prob.'

Over two hours passed and I was back sitting by the edge of the pond. Stan sat beside me looking out with glazed eyes towards the setting sun.

'We did something good today.'

'Don't we do something good every day?'

'Today was especially good.'

I turned back towards the sun. The warmth covered my face and I tilted it up slightly. A light pressure ghosted against my cheek.

'What was that for?'

He blushed. 'I'm sorry.'

I leant in.

'Don't be.'

'This is so cliché.'

'I know.'

And we kissed as the sky fell in.

AN: Sorry but I'm gonna be gone for a week. Going to Dads and I can't connect to the internet to do anything but check my e-mails. I'll probably be to busy to update anyway.

Yeah, the past fics haven't been very good, but it's a time filler. For me and maybe you. See ya soon!


End file.
